Shards of Memories
by Dark Fairy of Doom
Summary: Moments of the life of Kurosaki Hisoka, from childhood to his death. oneshot


This is my first ever fanfic. Arigato for reading it. Hope ya like it.

_**The old maid says that theres a monster in the basement...**_

The boy sat in the corner, staring up at the barred window. After a while he began to rock back and forth, a wordless tune coming from his lips.

_**And that monster looks like a little blond boy, but his eyes tell the truth...**_

The boy didn't turn to look as the woman dropped off his food. He knew she was there, he could feel her fear quite keenly after all. The woman, a young girl really, for a moment, a moment she would always regret, allowed her curiosity to get the better of her. She walked closer to the demon's cage and placed a hand cautiously on the bars. "Um, your name is Hisoka right? I was ju-just wondering if I could maybe talk to you?" Hisoka stiffened and slowly turned to look at her. She smiled slightly, until she saw his eyes. He stared straight into her eyes and through to her soul. He gave her a small smile. _She doesn't want to hurt me. She doesn't hate me..._To her, it seemed as if his smile was mocking, as though he was taunting her for **thinking** that she actually cared about him. Hisoka didn't know that his eyes were dead and that his smiles looked like the grin of a madman.

**_His eyes tell you that he knows, that he knows all you dirty little secrets, all your vices, and that he is worse than dead, for he knows what even they don't…_**

The man looked at the scene with detached disgust. _This should be making me puke, I must be in shock or something..._He blinked when he noticed something he hadn't before. Under one of the sakura trees was a figure. _Oh Kami-sama, please don't let it be another one. I can't handle another body…_Still he approached the object anyway. He recoiled in instinctive fear, taught fear, when he saw who it was. _It Kurosaki-san's boy…the demon-child. What should I do? Should I just leave him there? Oh Kami-sama is that blood? Why is there some much blood? _This man, the Kurosaki family gardener, ended up calling the police and letting them deal with it. Years later, his hesitation to help the boy haunts his conscience and makes him sick with himself.

**_The nurse talks about how its such a pity that no one comes to see the boy in room 148; after all, the kid probably isn't going to make it. But she also told the others about how the boy's eyes seemed to stare through you and about how staying in his room left you with a chill…_**

The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. They ran test after test; made and disproved countless theories. They argued about whether it was a new sickness or an old plague back from the past to claim more victims. Despite the disagreements, they all agreed that Kurosaki Hisoka was slowly, and painfully (extremely painfully), dying. One of the doctors, Fujitaka-sensei, refused to give up. He examined and reexamined the symptoms and treatments over and over again. _None of this makes sense. Electric therapy? What were they thinking! And those markings that only appear during the seizures, what could they possibly be? _

_**The boy got steadily worse. Still, the nurses whispered about markings appearing and disappearing on the child's pale flesh. About the nightmares that seemed to trigger the emergence of the angry vine-like lines. One of them had an even stranger tale to tell.**_

**_January 1st _**

**_Muya Keiko was the nurse on duty this night. She was normal enough, except for the fact that she was a low level psychic. She never told her friends of course, she didn't particularly like the idea of spending her life in an institution. She was placing clean sheets on the bed, when she noticed the boy tossing in his sleep. It looked like he was having a very, very bad dream. To quote her," I was afraid that he'd fall out of the body. I think the restraints 1 were the only things from stopping him from doing so." She was concerned but finished her job anyway. When she was done, she noticed that the patient was calm again. She sighed in relief and went to leave. Here, in her own words, is what happened. "I was at the door and getting ready to go down the hall to the paternity ward, I was supposed to feed some of the babies next, when, why I still don't know I turned to look back at the kid. He looked like he was just sleepin till he opened his eyes. I don't know how to describe it, but somehow I saw flashes of his dream. There was a red moon, red like blood, a man's shadow, and a voice, Gods, such a terrible voice saying, 'You're too pretty for my knife. Instead, I'll make you into a lovely doll' I'll never forget that voice though I never have heard it before. And throughout the whole dream was a feeling of terror and dread." Muya Keiko quit the next day. No other nurses ever described anything remotely similar to her experience._**

Over his so far two year stay at the hospital Hisoka's kidneys have failed, his heart is growing weaker, he can no longer walk, and theres a wheezing sound in his lungs every time he breathes. He still hasn't gotten a single visitor and even Fujitaka-sensei has given up hope. But he doesn't mind. He just wants to die already so that the pain and nightmares will stop. He's felt other people die in the building and is patiently waiting for Death to come for him too.

**_Towards the nearing of the Kurosaki's third year in the hospital, he got a roommate. His roommate, fifteen year old Urakawa Michie. Michie was in to have his spleen removed. Here is how he describes his short stay with the patient in room148. "The guy was damn freaky. Hell, he looked really pretty for a guy. Anyway, the whole room had weird vibes, likes somebody was watchin ya or something. The dude just slept most of the time. I sorta felt sorry for im. He was only awake when they forced him up to eat or when he was having one of his fits. Those looked like they friggin hurt. But he never screamed though. Gotta give credit there. He was damn creepy but had guts. I did and still do think that they shoulda just unplugged im and had done with it. The guy was already half dead anyway." During Urakawa's stay, Kurosaki was on an artificial respirator. Two days later life support was added. Three months later Kurosaki Hisoka died. The cause of death was listed as illness, which to date hasn't been identified. _**

The nurses and doctors rushed around desperately trying to restart the teenager's heart. No matter what they did, there was nothing that could save him. The time of death was recorded and everyone shook their heads. _He was so young. 'Damn it, we should have been able to save him' _Hisoka had had a smile on his face as his misery ended.

**_The old maid says that theres a monster in the basement. And that monster looks like a blond little boy, but his eyes tell the truth. His eyes tell you that he knows, that he knows all your dirty little secrets, all your vices, and that he is worse than dead, for he knows what even they don't. Because he knows the pain, the darkness, the evil in the human soul. He knows what lurks in the shadows and what lurks in the hearts of men. He knows and thus is cursed._**

1-The restraints are for his seizures, which prevent him from falling off the bed and from harming himself.

Well, its finally done. Please review. Any feedback is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
